


Will You Miss Me?

by BlakeorWhite_3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Dementia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hinata Hajime Being an Idiot, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Self-Harm, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeorWhite_3/pseuds/BlakeorWhite_3
Summary: After everyone wakes up and everything becomes better then ever; hajime notices Nagito is staying at the back with a mask, hiding his emotions...He will do anything to help the Ultimate Lucky Student, his boyfriend, Komaeda Nagito(This is my first fic btw hope you enjoy it!)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Will You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so I'm sorry If there's any mistake
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

Hajime was looking at the ceiling in his cottage. He couldn't sleep for some reason and he was wondering something...

Today, everyone was at the beach and they had a lot of fun but he didn't see Nagito... The boy actually looked a little bit more paler then usual and never took his coat off

His Izuru Side told him something was wrong... reeeeaally wrong...

He wanted to ask him If he was alright but the Lucky Student always got away

Hajime kept trying and Nagito got away... Again

And one day something he didn't expect happened...

"H-Hinata-san! I H-have s-something re-really important to say!" Mikan yelled "AH! FORGİVE ME FOR YELLİNG AT YOU HİNATA-SAN! FORGİVE ME!!"

"Tsumiki-san, what is it?" He asked calmly. Mikan gulped and looked at the papers in her hands- wait what?

Hajime looked at the papers, the one at the back had the symbol of Future Foundation... Did Naegi send this?

"What's that?" He looked at her, hoping nothing bad happened...

"T-these documents a-arrived this mo-morning...!" She shoved them to hajime's handa

He quietly looked at the documents, then to Mikan "did you read it?"

"N-NO!" She looked ready to cry... 

He started reading it out loud for her to hear too...

...

He dropped the papers with wide eyes

~-----~

Nagito sighed as he looked at his arm. His Real arm was covered in cuts, some deep some New that no one noticed and his other arm was... Not even Real, not even flesh for him to leave cuts....

He jumped when he heard someone at the door

"Komaeda! Open this door right now!" Hajime's voice came and there was banging on his door

He quickly hid the knife under the pillow and covered his arm again "Coming!"

Hajime Heard the running noises inside the albino's cottage and then the door opened to reveal the told boy

"Hey hinata-kun! What did you need from a worthless trash like me?" He asked with a innocent smile

"First of all, you're not trash Komaeda... And I need to talk to you"

"Huh? Ultimate Hope needs me?-" "yeah yeah shut it and get in...." He pushed Nagito inside and closed the door behind him

"Explain these" Hajime threw the papers to the floor

"..." Nagito looked suprised by all of this but he picked up the papers and started to read them quietly

After a moment of silence a giggle filled the room

Nagito smiled and started to giggle, the giggles turned into laughs and The laughs turned into breathless laughs

"Komaeda! Stop laughing! This is serious" Hajime yelled but it didn't work, Nagito kept laughing

Then the laughs stopped by another sound...

Nagito opened his shut eyes after the sound and slowly rised his hand to touch his cheek

Hajime looked at the red brusie forming on Nagito's cheek and then to his fist

"Crap, I didn't mean to do that-" "İt's fine" 

He looked at Nagito shaking

"I-I'm used to it" Nagito looked up at Hajime and dropped the papers to the floor "my father, my mother... Even sensei hit me once.." 

Hajime's eyes widen as he watched Nagito. Nagito was always smiling and stable... Now seeing him with a emotionless, blank expression and shaking was enough to make Hajime beyond worried

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me... Why would you care? Why do you try to understand a lowly scum like me? Hinata-kun why are you looking at me like that?" Nagito was hugging himself and he was heavly breathing at this point 

"Komaeda... Nobody is calling you a lowly scum and I want to understand you... You're my-" 

"I'm going to die anyway" Nagito cut him off and looked into hajime's red/green eyes "Yeah... Those papers are right... I do have Frontarminal Demantia" 

"Komaeda..." Nagito was crying but he still looked emotionless. Hajime grabbed Nagito by his wrist but noticed something 

Nagito's expression changed for a second and his sleeve was wet 

"Hinata-kun... I'm going to pass out" Nagito said quietly and held his head 

"Komaeda-" He looked around the room in case something was off and he noticed it, there was some blood stains on the bed 

Without dragging Nagito with him and while still holding Nagito's wrist, Hajime leaned to the bed and picked up the pillow 

There was a knife 

"Huh?!" He looked at Nagito as he felt heaviness. Nagito was leaning against him with his eyes closed 

"Komaeda? Nagito?!" Hajime was BEYOND worried at that point, he layed Nagito on the bed 

Then he picked him up and ran off to Hospital ~-----~ 

Nagito opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling "Fuck..." 

He looked around and soon enough he noticed he was in The Hospital 

"Why would you save me..." 

He also noticed that this was the room 2, the room he was in when he got the despair disease in Neo World Program 

He looked at his arms 

They were bandaged neatly by Mikan, most likely 

The door opened with a click sound but he didn't wanna see who it was 

"K-komaeda?!" 

Now that was interesting... 

"Oh... I actually didn't expect you-" he looked up at that person 

"- kuzuryuu" 

The blonde looked at him with a expression between worry and anger "Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled 

Nagito didn't answer but looked down at his arms 

"... hinata was worried, he also told us about your-" the blonde stopped for a second and sighed 

"So the reason why you sometimes insulted us and then asked us what's wrong was because of your sickness..." 

"Eh? I said something wrong to you guys?" Nagito asked 

Blonde yakuza pulled the chair closer to himself and sat down "yeah.. a lot of times. Tsumiki also informed us about this sickness so everyone knows" 

"... How's hinata-kun?" Nagito looked outside the window. It was early in the morning, a lot of them were probably asleep 

Yakuza didn't answer to that but pointed behind him 

There was a small table with a glass and orange juice boxes 

Nagito smiled "I was gone for two days..." 

"How did you know?!" 

"Hajime drinks 1 box of orange juice everyday... " 

"How did I forget it's Komaeda Nagito I'm with right now" yakuza rolled his eyes with a smile 

"Anyways... Hinata will be here soon... Don't tell anyone I was here!" He said as he got up and placed the chair at where it's supposed to be 

"Ok... Thanks kuzuryuu-kun" he mumbled 

"... Get well soon... I guess" blonde left him alone again 

He closed his eyes again and silently waited... 

Waited... 

Then he heard the clicking sound, the door opened and closed again 

Footsteps got closer and then stopped 

"Hey... Komaeda" he heard Hajime sit down and then his hand felt warm 

"Sorry about two days ago... I got worried you know" he said 

"Sonia-san and koizumi came to visit you as well" 

"... I love you" hajime mumbled 

"This is the first time I heard you say that... I love you too hinata-kun" he replied 

"Eh?! You were awake?!" Hajime yelled and imedietly pulled his hand back 

"Hinata-kun... Will you miss me If I... Die?" Nagito opened his eyes to look at hajime 

Hajime stood still for a second; he got up and placed a hand on Nagito's cheek, he then leaned in to Nagito and kissed him 

Nagito's eyes widened, didn't expect Hajime to actually do that 

When they let go of each other, hajime smiled 

"I always will"


End file.
